Tere Bina Ho Jeena Woh Din Kabhi Na Aaye
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Mere dil ki yeh dua hain kabhi door tu na jaye...tere bina ho jeena woh din kabhi na aaye...duo os...{only for duo fans}...my treat...


_A/N: please guess the ending while reading...think if it is a tragedy or comedy...aur last mein dekhiye correct hua ki nahin **...merry christmas and an advance happy new year...**_

* * *

 **SET** **AFTER CID MEIN SINGHAM...** _  
_

* * *

Abhijeet came out from his desk collecting all his things...he climed downstairs to the main door...stopped and took out his mobile to book a cab for himself...

He,all of a sudden,stopped due to sparking of a lightning above head...there was minute roar of cloud too...he looked towards the sky and sighed...

He entered the online cab booking app of his mobile and was about to book a cab when all of a sudden his phone turned switched off...Abhijeet now became irritated...he murmured...

Abhijeet: shit yaar!...is mobile ko bhi abhi battery down hona tha...ab main ghar kaise jau?...baarish bhi aa raha hain jabardast...lagta hain raat ko bureau mein hi rukna padega...(in lost tone)...waise bhi ab ghar jane ka dil kahan karta hain?...khane ko aata hain woh suna ghar mujhe...

He sighed...at that moment Daya climbed downstairs and stopped seeing him there...he asked him...

Daya(in silent tone): yahan kyun khade ho?...ghar nahin jana?...

Abhijeet(in same way): jaunga...thodi der baad

Daya left the place without uttering anything further...Abhijeet looked at his way and sighed...no,he should not...he should not ask a lift from Daya...he had lost the right...a friend had the right to ask for a lift...not a back stabber...he sighed again and turned to go back to stairs leading to bureau hall...but again turned hearing Daya's voice from behind...

Daya(in silent tone): suno!...

Abhijeet turned and looked at the quallis in whose driving seat Daya was sitting...he silently looked at him...Daya said...

Daya(in silent tone): aao main tumhe drop kar deta hu...baarish aanewali hain...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): thanks Daya but I will manage...don't you need to bother yourself...tum jao...

Daya remained starring at him...a memory came in his mind...

 _Abhijeet had completed his work but Daya had not...Daya looked at him and said..._

 _Daya: ghar chale jao Abhi...aakhir kab tak aise baithe rahoge...aaj bohot kaam baki hain...aaj tumhare kismat mein Darling ki sawari nahin hain...ya phir ek kaam karo...tum darling ko leke chale jao..._

 _Abhijeet(with pure love): Daya darling ke sawari karenge to dono hi karenge... Darling ki sawari to saathi ke saath hi karte hain...(thinking something)...achcha chal apna adha kaam mujhe de...phir complete karne mein aasani hogi...jaldi ho bhi jayega phr main,tum aur humari darling...  
_

 _Daya(in fake shock): boss...tumhari darling?...(winked)...dr. Tarika ko pata hain?_

Daya came back to present with Abhijeet's voice...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): tum chale jao...mere chinta mat karo...

Daya(in mind): tum kitne badal gaye ho boss...pehle to mere saath darling ka safar lene ke liye ghanto intezaar karne ke liye taiyar the...aur ab...(to Abhijeet)...tum to transfer le loge na...to last baar thoda time bita lete hain...

Abhijeet looked at him silently and then got into the car and sat in his certain seat i.e. Passenger seat with a soft but silent...

Abhijeet: thank you...

Daya(being curious): yeh kyun?

Abhijeet(coldly): ek aur ehsun karne ke liye...

Daya(shocked): EHSUN?...

Abhijeet(coldly): haan...tab bhi to kiya tha mere jaan bachake...thanks...

Duo became silent after this...Daya said in mind...

Daya: itna paraya ho gaye ho boss?...ek dost ke farz ko tum ehsun keh rahe ho...pehle bhi to jaan bachaya hu na tumhara...tab to ek smile hi kaafi tha...phir aaj yeh thank you aur sorry kahan se aa gaya hain yaar?...

Abhijeet(in mind): tumhi ne to mujhe paraya kar diya yaar...tumne hi to mujhe dost se colleague bana diya phirse...to kis haq se dost ke farz kehta tumhare ehsun ko?...kuch chand din hi to reh gaya hain mera yahan...dukh to is baat ka rahega ki khushiyan nahin dukh bhare yaadein dil mein dabake ja raha hu...

Duo sighed simultaneously and next moment looked at each other...then at the very next moment averted their gazes simultaneously...and again sighed...

At that moment...rainfall started heavily outside...duo closed the window of the car...Abhijeet starred towards the rain outside and found resemblence with tears storred in his heart...and discovered some of them creeping in his eyes...he wipes them away using his right thumb...Daya noticed it and asked...

Daya(silently): kya hua?...(intentionally)...aansoon kyun aa raha hain aankho mein?...

Abhijeet(embarssased): nahin kuch nahin...aankhon mein kuch chala gaya hain...

Daya shook his head with disappointment...he didn't say anything...but thought in mind...

Daya: chahe kitna bhi naraz rahu tumse boss...tumhari aansoo ko pehchanne mein mujhe kabhi galti nahin hota...yeh aansoo hain jo tumhare aankho se beh rahe hain...par tumhari aansoo ki wajah bhi to batao...tum khud hi iska wajah ho Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(in mind): agar pehchan hi rahe ho to wajah bhi puch lo na yaar...tumne bhi to wajah nahin pucha na to main kaise batau...mere aansoo ki wajah shayad main hi hu...par tumse bhi shayad mujhe yeh ummeed nahin tha...

 _ **Yaad ki waadi mein**_

 _ **goonje beete afsaane**_

 _ **humsafar jo kal the**_

 _ **ab thehre woh begaane**_

 _ **mohabbat aaj pyaasi hain**_

 _ **badi gehri udasi hain**_

 _ **neela aasman so gaya...**_

All of a sudden both of them came out from their trance with jerk as the car stopped with a great jerk...duo looked at each other and Daya exclaimed with irritation...

Daya: lo ho gaya kaam tamam gadi ka...

Abhijeet looked at him in silence and then said in silent guilty tone...

Abhijeet: mana kiya tha na tumhe ki mujhe gadi mein mat uthao...main to hu hi manhus!...sorry!...

Daya: nahin tum kyun sorry bol rahe ho?...galti to mera hi tha...mujhe tumhe gadi mein baithana hi nahin chahiye tha...mere wajah se tumhe bhi pareshani ho gaya...

Abhijeet said nothing but turned his head towards the window...he was starring outside towards something...his gaze was getting sharper with every passing moment...Daya noticed it but said nothing...only a memory came to his mind...

 _Duo was travelling in quallis...but instead of having chat with Day...Abhijeet was starring outside...Daya attempted to talk with him but failed every time...being desparate,he said..._

 _Daya: yeh kya ho raha hain Abhi?...itne achche mausam hain bahar...hum dono hain darling pe sawar...phir bhi tum itne khamosh ho?...(irritated)...yeh bahar kya dekh rahe ho?...dr. Tarika ki souten dhundh rahe ho kya?_

 _Abhijeet turned towards him and raised his left eyebrow...then said..._

 _Abhijeet: nahin main apne liye ek bahu dhundh raha hu..._

 _Daya(in tease): wah bhai kya baat hain!...khud ki shadi huyi nahin chale ho apne bete ki shadi karwane...wah!wah!_

 _Abhijeet(slapping his head): buddhu!...chote bhai ke patni ko bhi bahu hi kehte hain..._

 _Saying this he immediately turned towards his side window leaving shocked Daya behind..._

Daya came back to present with Abhijeet's voice...Abhijeet said in silent tone...

Abhijeet: wahan ek jhopda dikh raha hain...kya hum wahan ja sakte hain for tonight?

Daya only nodded...but a ball of tears and pain struck in his throat which he could not expell out...he only spoke to himself in his mind...

Daya: itna door chale gaye tum Abhi?...aaj tum mujhe order dene ke jagah suggestion de rahe ho?...yeh to kabhi nahin chaha tha main...aur tum bhi nahin chahte ho...to itni fasle kyun boss?...is mein to hum dono mein koi bhi khush nahin hain...to phir kyun?...

They got down from the car and rushed towards the hut...getting drenched...still not meeting each other's gaze...

 _ **Pyar humko bhi hain**_

 _ **pyar tumko bhi hain**_

 _ **to yeh kya silsile ho gaye**_

 _ **bewafa hum nahin**_

 _ **bewafa tum nahin**_

 _ **to kyun itne gile aa gaye**_

 _ **chalte chalte**_

 _ **kaise yeh fasle aa gaye?**_

 _ **oooo...kya pata?**_

 _ **kahan hum chale?**_

They entered the hut and found it deserted with a broken cot and an old lantern in it...Abhijeet shook it and found there was very little amount of oil left in it...he lit it with his lighter and the very next moment...sneezed twice...

Daya was standing aside all these time...now he decided to interfere...he went to him and said in demanding tone...

Daya: coat do apna...

Abhijeet frowned once and remained sitting on floor like an obstinate kid...and continued to sneeze repeatedly...Daya got angry and forcefully took off his brown coat with...

Daya: humesha khud ki manmani ka result achcha nahin hota hain...

Abhijeet(meaningfully): yeh tum keh rahe ho?...

Daya's hand stopped as he was laying flat Abhijeet's coat on the cot...after a hurtful silence,Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet: sorry mera woh matlab nahin tha...

Daya sighed and continued his work until his phone rang...he took out the mobile and frowned to see the caller...he accepted the call and said...

Daya: haan Tarika bolo...

Tarika: Daya Abhijeet ka kuch pata nahin chal raha hain...main uske ghar aayi thi par woh ghar mein nahin pahucha hain ab tak...bureau mein nahin hain...pata nahin kahan chala gaya...uske khabrio ko bhi kuch nahin pata...mujhe bohot tension ho raha hain Daya...kuch karo na tum...please use dhundh lao...

A sweet smile was playing on Daya's lips while she was saying or blubbering all these...when she stopped,he said gently...

Daya: saans to le lo Tarika...kuch nahin hua hain Abhijeet ko...is waqt hum dono saath saath hi hain...ek hut mein...baarish mein atak gaye hain...

Tarika almost got an electric shock of 440 volts hearing that...she stammered...

Tarika: t...tum...a...aur...Abhi...Abhijeet...sa...saath...saath ho?

Daya(smiled): kyun?...nahin ho sakte?...musibat mein to har ajnabi bhi saath saath hote hain...(in mind)...aur hum to bhai haina?...

Tarika: hello...hello...Daya kahan kho gaye?...

Daya(jerked): kahin bhi nahin...tum batao...baat karogi usse?

Tarika(smiled): nahin rehne do...(yawned fakely)...mujhe bohot neend aa raha hain...good night...

She cut the call immediately and smiled with real happiness...

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting aside,continously sneezing...he was looking at Daya while he was talking with Tarika...he smiled once hearing 'kyun?...nahin ho sakte?' and felt hurt hearing that 'ajnabee' term...he only sighed...

Daya kept the mobile in jeans pocket and in this process his wallet fell on floor...Daya did not notice it and leaving Abhijeet coat on the cot,he sat down opposite to Abhijeet...starring at an unknown fixed point...

Abhijeet picked up the wallet and forwarded it towards Daya...while forwarding,he noticed a photo in Daya's wallet...a duo photograph in which they were smiling,hugging each other...Abhijeet smiled seeing it and said...

Abhijeet: abhi tak nikale nahin yeh photo tumne?...kafi sambhalke rakhe ho lag raha hain...

Daya threw a fiery glance towards him and almost snatched the wallet from Abhijeet's hand...Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly and turned to return to his place...

Suddenly he felt dizzy...all the things started to revolve around him...he lost his balance and was about to fall when he felt a tight grip around himself...Daya's anxious face appeared before his eyes whose eyes reflected pure love,respect,worry and tension for him...Daya said in anxious tone...

Daya: Abhijeet tum theek ho?...kya ho raha hain tumhe?...girnewale the tum abhi...

Abhijeet gripped his arm tightly and stood up...he looked at Daya's face who immediately changed his expression to a cold one...and said...

Daya: ummm tum theek hona?...

Abhijeet nodded and went to his place and sat down...Daya too returned to his place...Abhijeet said in mind...

Abhijeet: bas itna kaafi tha Daya...tumne mujhe bhoola nahin...abhi bhi mere parwa karte ho yeh kaafi hain mere liye...(he attached his head with the wall)...jo chand din bache hain yahan inhi yaadon ke sahare beeta lunga...phir naya shahar,naya bureau aur naya kaam karne ka tareeka...waqt lagega us se ghul milne mein...par main tumhe kabhi bhool nahin paunga yaar...tumhare saath beete huye kuch meethi yaadein hi to mera sahara banega...tumne mujhe ekbaar bhi roka nahin yaar...achcha kiya...aakhir hu hi kaun main tumhara?...sirf ek colleague hi na?...main rahu ya na rahu tumhe kya?

Daya(in mind): itne door chale gaye ki mera dil bhi samajh nahin pa rahe ho boss?...ab tak to hum mein mentally duriyan thi par ab to shayad hum log ek sharar mein bhi na reh paye...kyun yaar kyun?...itna bada kadam uthane se pehle kam se kam ek baar mera...nahin Tarika ke bare mein hi sochte...uski kya galti jo use itni badi saza mil rahi hain...tumhe rokne ka haq to kho chuka hu main...tumne hi to cheena hain yeh haq mujhse...apne ek jhooth se...to kaise rok sakta hu tumhe main?...Bechari Tarika aur bechare ACP sir...

Daya shook his head disappointedly and a sad smile crept on his face...Abhijeet noticed that and said in silent tone...

Abhijeet: akele akele hasnewale ko log shayad pagal kehte hain...

Daya(sighed): nahin main to ACP sir ke bare mein soch raha tha...unke kismat ke bare mein...

Abhijeet(disappointed): ACP sir ke bare mein?...(being curious)...kya soch rahe the?

Daya looked at him with fiery,sharp and piercing gaze and said in rude tone...

Daya: yahin ki unka ek beta to bohot jald hi chala gaya...ab dusra bhi jaane ke taiyari mein hain aur woh pura andhere mein hain...pata lagne ke baad unki kya halat hoga yahin soch raha hu...aur kuch?

Abhijeet felt terribly guilty hearing that...yes ACP sir was in Delhi to attend a conference and here he was preparing himself for transfer keeping his father figure in total darkness...he could only manage to say...

Abhijeet: tum ho na...unka teesra beta...sambhal loge unhe...

Daya(in sharp tone): Zindagi mein kabhi ek insan ke jagah dusra nahin le sakta...samjhe tum?...har aapne ke jagah zindagi mein fixed hota hain...woh transferrable nahin hain jo ek hi pal mein dusre ko diya jaye...

Abhijeet(in teasing sharp tone): achcha?...yeh tum mujhe samjha rahe ho?...tum?...jo ki khud...mujhe na samjhao to wahin behtar hoga tumhare liye...

Daya(with anger): achcha?...kyun nahin samjha sakta main tumhe?...kyun haq nahin hain mujhe?

Abhijeet(with teasing smile): kyun ki khudko samjhane se pehle khud ke zindagi mein us seekh ka aaply karna chahiye...

Daya stood up in anger...Abhijeet too stood up...Daya went to him and grabbed his shoulder and shouted...

Daya: tum kehna kya chahte ho?...saaf saaf bolo...

Abhijeet began to struggle to make himself from Daya's grip...but failed everytime as Daya's grip was too strong and he himself was weak due to...now he began to shout with struggle..

Abhijeet: Daya chodo mujhe...maine kaha chodo mujhe...chodo main kehta hu...

Daya(chewing his words): jab tak mere sawalo ka jawab nahin de dete...tumhe main nahin chodnewala...tum kehna kya chahte ho saaf saaf bolo...

Abhijeet: aaah!...you are hurting me Daya...

Daya: yes I know...but you are hurting me too...that too intentionally...are you understanding?...

At that moment a lightning crashed outside with loud sound...both of them shivered due to the sudden sound...Daya gripped Abhijeet's sleeve tightly...and the next moment,to increase duo's problem more...the lantern flickered twice and extinguished finally...pulling a blanket of darkness over the room...

Abhijeet looked at the extinguished lantern and said with a heavy sigh...

Abhijeet: lo ho gaya lantern ka kaam tamam...mere zindagi ke tarah is kamra bhi andhera ho gaya...

Then he suddenly became silent realising his own words...he could feel Daya's sharp gaze on him...he only looked guessing where Daya's face could be but only could see the deep layer of darkness prevailing there...

Daya's grip on Abhijeet's should had automatically loosened the next moment Abhijeet had spoken the sentence...he stepped behind...Abhijeet had raised his hand to stop him...but remembering the coldness prevailing in their relation now...he put his hand down...

 _ **Tum ho gam ko chupaye**_

 _ **main hu sar ko jhukaye**_

 _ **tum bhi chup ho**_

 _ **main bhi chup hu**_

 _ **kaun kise samjhaye?**_

 _ **ab duriyan itni hain to**_

 _ **milna yahan...**_

 _ **kaal ho na ho...  
**_

Abhijeet again sat down on floor...after sneezing thrice...he was feeling much guilty now for hurting his buddy again with his words...he tried to find Daya near him but Daya had gone away already then...

Abhijeet attached his head against the wall and closed his eyes with a sigh...coldness had come between him and Daya...he knew it...and he also knew that somewhere he too was responsible for it...the two roots of a true relation were trust and truth...he had damaged the first one resulting in damaging the second one automatically thus making the tree of relation fragile...was his this act of treachary was the only thing which Daya only deserved after long 17 years?...he had sacrificed his lady love Purbi earlier as she had blamed him...the person who could give such a sacrifice for his friend...could not he expect his friend's loyality in this case?...saying lie to Daya was not his only fault...was not he wrong to obey that promise he made to that he had made to Shreya's dad...inspite of knowing there was not any chance of settlement of that money matter...but his mind...greedy for his brother's happiness...had accepted that proposal with the hope that once Shreya's dad paid the money...then they themself would accept Daya as their son-in-law with pleasure...but before that all these mess took place...he did not remember his parents...he did not know about the sweet taste of the love received from parents...but seeing Shreya's dad...he had thought that what he was doing was for happiness of his daughter...so to keep the honour of this love...he had supported him...resulting in losing of his only earthly relation...he sighed...

Daya remained starring for sometimes at the darkness or towards the darkness of the particular place where Abhijeet's face should be...Abhijeet's this sentence had given birth to many topics to think of in his brain...till now,he was thinking that Abhijeet had applied for transfer due to anger...but now he felt that the matter is much more deep than mere anger...hurt...yes it was deep hurt which was there in his voice...hurt and pain both...he did not know why Abhijeet had not delivered that letter to Shreya...but now he felt that there must be any reason or any pressure...due to which his buddy could not give the letter to Shreya...he should have deal with the truth with patience...and...and was there any need of Abhijeet to deliver the letter?...why had not he dared himself?...Abhijeet had desired and had prayed for his happiness forever...he had no doubt on this truth but at present he felt that his best friend was nothing but a victim of situation...he had gone to deliver the letter for Daya's happiness...could not do so due to any reason...and to see the smile of his friend had chosen to say a lie on his face...yes Abhijeet's this decision was terribly wrong but his main motive was to enjoy his friend's happy smile...it was he who had encouraged him to open his heart before Shreya...it was he who had remained with him in every step of this journey...then this coldness was the only thing which Abhijeet deserved after all these long 17 years of friendship?...that too after his too many efforts to keep him happy...he knew Abhijeet's lie had made him and Shreya disheartened...but what then if he had given the letter to her?...would she have broken the marriage with Siddharth without caring about her parent's honour?...no she would not have done so...and it would be more sufferable for her to marry someone else after knowing he loved her...was not it better for her to marry that good guy with the consolation that she had loved such a guy who did not have enough courage to propose her...

 _ **Phool bikhre huye**_

 _ **bag ujre huye**_

 _ **mohabbat tu hain kahan?**_

 _ **yeh saaya hain**_

 _ **jo mera sahara hain...**_

 _ **lamhe yeh kaisi?**_

 _ **khwab yeh kaisi?**_

 _ **khayalo mein khoye zindagi**_

 _ **khamoshi yeh kaisi?**_

 _ **tanhayi yeh kaisi?**_

 _ **aye dil...**_

 _ **aye dil e nadan**_

Daya felt that his brain was getting hot...he desparately needed some cold air to cool it down...so he opened the door and went out from the hut without caring about the heavy rainfall outside...

Abhijeet opened his eyes hearing the door opening sound and sat up with a jerk feeling the cold ais coming from outside...he sneezed once and noticed Daya going out from the hut...he stood up in hurry but in this process he felt a bit dizzy...he with the support of the wall controlled his balance and ran outside to find Daya...

He was getting completely drenched...but Daya was nowhere...Abhijeet now felt anxious and due to tension,he shouted...

Abhijee: DAYAAAA!...KAHAN HO TUM DAYA?...DAYAAAA!...DAYAAA!

Now due to tension and fear,his tears came out...the tears mixed with the rain and dissolved in his wet face...he was standing under heavy rainfall and with continous sneezing...he sobbed and whispered with tears...

Abhijeet: kahan chale gaye tum Daya?...nahin jante ho ki mujhe akelepan se dar lagta hain?

All of a sudden...he felt a touch on his shoulder...he recognised the touch and immediately turned to hug him tightly...Daya,in automatic reflex,hugged him back...they,for a single moment,forgot about the coldness in their relation...they were silently and with sooth began to feel the warmth of the pure relation they have with each other...

All of a sudden they realised about the present and left each other with a jerk next moment...they looked at each other but averted gaze at the very next moment...Abhijeet said in silent tone...

Abhijeet: ummmm...I am sorry...kahan gaye the tum?...

Daya(in silent tone): gadi se pani ka bottle lane gaya tha...(in sharp tone)...kyun tension ho raha tha?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): nahin aisi baat nahin hain...

Daya became super angry due to his words...he gripped his arm tightly and pulled him inside the hut and pushed him on the cot...he folded his sleeves and shouted...

Daya: kya samajhte ho tum apne aapko?...jo tumhara man mein hain wahin hoga har baar?...haan?...har baar...har baar apni hi manmani karte aaye ho tum...kyun?...yeh bolne se senior inspector Abhijeet ke shaan kam ho jayega kya ki Daya mujhe tumhare liye bohot tension ho raha tha?...main aaj bhi tumhare liye utna hi chinta karta hu...utna hi pyar karta hu tumse...

Abhijeet(stood up): aisa kuch bhi nahin hain samjhe tum?...mere dil mein tumhare liye ab kuch bhi nahin bacha...tod diya haina tumne mujhse rishta?...ab kaise mere dil mein kuch bachega tumhare liye?...khatam ho gaya hain sare pyar aur fikar...

Daya(shouted): JHOOTH!...BILKUL JHOOTH...tum ab bhi JHOOTH bol rahe ho tab ke tarah!...tumhari aankhe saaf saaf bata raha hain...yeh aankhe saaf gawahi de rahe hain tumhare jhooth ka...samjhe tum?

Abhijeet(sarastically): wah!...aapke aankhe to bohot hi sharp hain...aandhere mein bhi mere aankho ko pad raha hain...kya baat hain!...

Daya(came closer to him): zyada bhaw mat khao Abhijeet...tumhe pata hain ki chahe kitna bhi duriyan aaye,hum dono ko kabhi ek dusre ki aankhe aur dil ki dhadkan ko pehchanne mein kabhi galti nahin karte...

Abhijeet(sarastically): achcha?...to us din kyun galti kiya tumne?...uske baad bhi to juniors ke saamne lagatar mera insult karte rahe tum...nahin samajh paya ki mujhe dard hota tha?...(in sharp tone)...ya jaan bujhke mujhe dard dete the tum?...

Daya: to tumne bhi to koi mahan kaam nahin kiya tha...jhooth kyun bola tha mujhse?...agar chitthi na de sake to bol dete na?...maar dalta kya main tumhe ya kha jata?...ekbaar bas ekbaar aake kehte ki main woh letter nahin diya kyunki mera ek majboori hain...par nahin tumhe to jhooth bolna tha na?...kyun nahin bataya tum mujhe woh wajah?

Abhijeet(shouted): KYUN KI SHREYA KI PAPA NE MUJHE TUMHARE KASAM DIYA THA...

And next moment became silent realising what he said...in anger of sometime he revealed the entire secret to his buddy...he tried to manage the situation...

Abhijeet: ummmm mera matlab hain ki...

He stopped as he felt Daya raised had hand to stop him...Daya sat down on the floor with a thud...Abhijeet too sat beside him...both remained silent for a long time...but they felt each other's fixed gaze on their face...

 _ **Khamosh sa afsana**_

 _ **pani se likha hota**_

 _ **na tumne kaha hota**_

 _ **na humne suna hota...**_

Both remained silent for a long time until Abhijeet broke the silence...he said...

Abhijeet: ummm...sorry...

Daya: yeh kis liye?

Abhijeet: woh...mere wajah se tum aaj phirse us baat ko lekar disturbed ho gaye...

Daya: ek baat puchu Abhijeet?...bura to nahin manoge na?

Abhijeet(sighed): maine bura manna ya khush hona chod diya hain Daya...pucho kya puchna chahte ho?

Daya felt a pinch in heart hearing that sentence...he lowered his face...and asked in heavy voice...

Daya: tum transfer kyun le rahe ho?...

Abhijeet bitted his lips...this was the question which he was scared of...he himself did not know the real cause...he could not even understand how had his life brought him in the crossing of the two ways...one led to disobeying his heart and another to disobeying his brain...

Daya's voice brought him back from his thought...Daya said...

Daya: bataya nahin kyun?...(in hurt tone)...agar personal reason ho to mat batao...I can understand that everyone have their own privacy...

Abhijeet(in moist tone): nafrat ke wajah se...

Daya jerked...he had never expected to hear this term from his friend...he...Abhijeet hated him?...was this the only thing he deserve after the great blunder done by him?...

He felt flood of tears rolling by his cheeks...he felt all of his hopes were shattering...he could only manage to utter...

Daya(in broken tone): na...nafrat?

Abhijeet(in teary tone): haan nafrat...tumse nahin...khudse...khud par gheen aati hain mujhe...mere hi wajah se tum do baar apna pyar khoya...pehle Purbi aur ab Shreya...mujhe pata hain...agar main yahan se chala jaunga to sab kuch thik ho jayega...tum aur Shreya khush rahoge...haina?...woh to main hi hu jo humesha tumse tumhara pyar cheenta aaya hu...main agar chala gaya to tumhe at least Shreya to mil jayega...

Daya suspected something so bent over Abhijeet and touched him but sighed a breathe of relief seeing Abhijeet was not suffering from fever...but he felt hurt that Abhijeet was saying all of these painful words in his full sense...to made him comfortable he said him...

Daya(in soft tone): nahin Abhi...

Abhijeet felt a great sooth hearing that 'Abhi'...he continued in moist tone...

Abhijeet: tum bhi to mujhse nafrat karte ho na Daya?...sach mano Daya maine jaan bujh kar kuch nahin kiya hain...mere bhi majboori tha...maine humesha tumhare khushiyan hi chaha hain...agar possible hua to main apne hisse ka khushiyan bhi tumhare jholi mein de deta...par main...Shreya ko...woh letter...nahin de paya...nahin de paya tumhe tumhare khushiyan...nahin de paya...

Abhijeet picked up a small piece of wood lying aside...and stabbed that piece into his another hand strongly as if he wanted to punish himself for his failure to give his happiness to Daya...fresh blood came out from the wound like fountain...now he came back into his sense and due to pain,he screamed...

Abhijeet: Aaaah!...

Daya sensed about something bad...hurriedly lit the flashlight and saw the wound on Abhijeet's hand and shivered...he shouted...

Daya: ABHIJEET!...YEH KYA KIYA TUMNE?...HAAN?...JAWAB DO...KYUN KIYA?...YEH SAB KARKE KYA SAABIT KARNA CHAHTE HO TUM?...BOLO...KYUN KIYA?

Abhijeet(shouted in pain): SAZA DENA CHAHTA HU KHUDKO MAIN...samjhe tum?...SAZA...mere wajah se kabhi kisiko khushiya nahin mil sakta...pehle maa ki khushiya cheen li...phir use kha gaya...ab tumhari khushiya cheen li...aur baad tumhe bhi kha jaunga...main MANHUS jo hu...

Daya slapped him all of a sudden...Abhijeet fell down and began to weep bitterly...Daya desired to keep his hand on his shoulder but he dared not...he was feeling terrible guilty as Abhijeet had remembered those bitter moments regarding his mother...but he knew he would have to give sooth to his brother and to dress his hand wound...

He went to him and gave support him to sit up...Abhijeet did not protest...he only remained staring at him with fixed gaze...he made him sit and tied his handkerchief around his wound...then he knelt before him and cupped his face...Abhijeet did not put his eyes on Daya's eyes...Daya started in soft tone...

Daya: Abhijeet mere taraf dekho...(Abhijeet did not obey so Daya jerked his face)...dekho mere aankho mein...main keh raha hu DEKHO...dekho kya hain in aankho mein...

The flashlight in Daya's mobile was still on...in that light Abhijeet put his eyes on Daya's eyes...he could read that open book easily...there was deep pain in those ever expressing eyes with LOVE...yes PURE LOVE...for him...he was shocked which was clear from his facial expression...this angered Daya who shouted...

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet aise aankhe phad phadke kya dekh rahe ho?...kuch unexpected dekh liya kya?

Abhijeet: haan...woh...woh pyar...

Daya: aaj mere aankho mein tumhare liye pyar tumhe unexpected lagta hain Abhijeet?...kya yeh nahin hona chahiye mere aankho mein?...ya pyar karne ka haq sirf tumhe hain?...haan pyar...dost ke dost ka jo pyar hota hain...bhai ke bhai ka jo pyar hota hain...wahin...woh pyar aur mere liye fikar aaj maine tumhare aankho mein dekh chuka ho Abhijeet...dophar ko...jab humare encounter hua tha Marcos ke gang ke sath...uske baad tum mujhe dekh rahe the...mera woh cheez notice karne ki baad turant tumne nazar chura liye...par mujhe jo dekhna tha main dekh chuka tha till then...Purvi ne batayi mujhe...jab Sachin mujhe woh dart wala ladke se savdhan kar raha tha through bluetooth...CCTV mein tumhare chehre pe tension aur dar dono hi saaf dikh raha tha...aur jab tumne mujhe instruction bheja un dono ko bahar le jane ka...us awaz mein bhi dar aur tension hi tha sirf...samjhe tum?...tum aaj bhi mujhse utna hi pyar karte ho jitna pehle karte the...jis pyar ke khatir tum mujhe Purbi ko accept karne ko kaha tha...apne insult ke bawajud bhi...yahin to hamare beech ka normal relation...jo aaj kahin kho gaya hain...(coming closer to his buddy)...kyun Abhi?...kya wajah hain iske peeche?

Abhijeet(in silent tone): main...

Daya threw down the mobile in anger...causing it to be pieces and extinguishment of the flashlight of the mobile...the room became dark again... Daya shouted in pain,anger and guilt...

Daya: tum samajhte kya ho khudko?...koi mahaan mahapurush ho ho ya bhagwaan ho jo sabko apni zindagi mein milnewali sare dukh dard dene ka theka tumhe hi mila hain...ek baat kaan kholke suno BOSS...(Abhijeet dropped a few drops of tears due to happiness hearing the term)...yeh jo kuch bhi ho raha hain is mein tumhara galti nahin hain balki halat ki galti hain...samjhe tum?...

Abhijeet(in innocent tone): sach mein?...sach mein main begunaah hu?

Daya's heart pinched hearing that 'begunaah' term...yes he knew everything which his buddy had suffered while he had been kidnapped...he knew about Shreya's deed too...but he had not angered considering it as normal deed of a girl crazy in his love...but he felt he should had been...perhaps this situation would have never come then if he had confronted her...

Yes she loved him...no doubt she loved him...but for only that reason did she get the right to do anything?...anything?...being tensed about her love was normal but due to that tension had she owned the right to insult Abhijeet...was she right to arrest Abhijeet?...and why had not he protested?...Shreya was his dear one...but was not Abhijeet his dear one?...did love win over friendship every time?...but he himself had prooved this theory wrong...he had sacrificed Purbi for Abhijeet...he had not repented for this even once...Abhijeet had remained his trusted companion since seventeen years...had staken his life for him...had fought for him...and now?...he had become so stranger for him that Abhijeet had decided to take transfer due to a small misunderstanding only...

Small misunderstanding...

Small mis...

Small...

Wait...wait...

Small...Was it really small?...

He looked towards that darkness where Abhijeet should be and repeated the question in his mind...and sighed...

No it is not...this could not be termed as 'small' misunderstanding...or could he use the term 'misunderstanding' too?...had not it gone far ahead of the term 'misunderstanding'?...could he term it as 'quarrel'?...with the mention of the term in his mind...he shivered...QUARREL?

Abhijeet too looking towards the darkness in front or towards Daya...he still could not believe that coldness had come between his and Daya's legendary friendship...but it had come...it was the harsh reality which he should accept...he attached his head with the wall and dropped a few drops of tears with a sneeze...

Daya sensed those rolling tears and after searching his cheeks and wiped his tears slowly...Abhijeet was shocked due to his this act...Daya said...

Daya(in firm tone): chup chupke aansoo bahana manzoor hain par ek baar khulke baat karna nahin...kyun haan?...

Abhijeet now broke down in tears...Daya took him in his secured shell and began to pat his back to console him...Abhijeet started in moist tone...

Abhijeet: main sach keh raha hu Daya...maine tumhe dhokha nahin diya...main gaya tha Shreya ke ghar use letter dene...tumhe phone kiya tha yaad hain?...wahin se kiya tha...maine jab call disconnect karke muda...tab Shreya ke dad mere saamne the...unhone hi mujhe rok liya woh letter dene se...kehne lage ki unke family ke izzat bachane ke liye unhe kuch hi din ka waqt chahiye...aur unhone mujhe Shreya ke kasam bhi diya...main kya karta yaar?...tumhi bolo...ek pita ke pyar ke mujhe bandh liya...majboor tha...aur tumne mere majboori ka itna galat matlab nikala?...tumhe lagta hain ki main dhokhebaaz hu?...tumhare peeth mein chora ghop diya maine?...maine tumhari khushiya cheena hain Daya?...maine?...tumhe lagta hain Daya ki main tumhari khushi nahin chahta?...

He freed himself,stood up and went aside...Daya did not stop him...Abhijeet continued after a sneeze...

Abhijeet: mera to yahan bas chand din hi reh gaya hain...par main jahan bhi rahunga...tumhara khushi ke liye hi dua karunga...Shreya se shaadi bhi kar lena yaar...ab bhi kuch umeed bacha hain...shayad uske dad ko tumhare help ke zaroorat hoga...unke saath rehna...and sorry for everything I had done...

Daya went beside him and stood beside his buddy...he did not look at him...only said in heavy tone...

Daya: kya mere khushi sirf Shreya ke saath hi hain?...tum mein nahin hain?...jis rishta ke saath maine apne zindagi ke satrah lambe saal khush hoke bitaya hain...wahin rishta aaj mere liye itne paraya ho gaye hain ki mere diye hue ek zimmedari nahin nibha pane par woh bhag jana chahta hain mujhse?...pehle bhi to kitne baar galti hua na...mujhse bhi aur tumse bhi...tab to ek muskan aur ek sorry hi kaafi tha na?...tab yeh dur jane ke faisla kyun boss?...kya bura bartav ke baad tanhai milna zaroori hain?...transfer kyun boss transfer kyun?...

Abhijeet turned towards him slowly...and asked in trembling voice...

Abhijeet: mera transfer le lene se tumhe dukh ho raha hain Daya?...

His voice was full of infant innocence...pure love...pure trust...and full of hope...like that way when he used to persuade Daya for anything...like that way when he used to call Daya shifting into unconscious stage after some huge injury...like that way Abhijeet checked Daya when they came out from any danger safely...

Daya gripped his buddy's hand in his hand and pressed it lightly...Abhijeet closed his eyes and took a deep breathe...Daya said in soft tone...

Daya: jism se jaan nikal jane par jism ko dukh nahin hota boss?...

Abhijeet pressed his lips against each other tightly...Daya's grip on his hand became tighter...Abhijeet asked in moist tone...

Abhijeet: tum mujhse nafrat nahin karte Daya?...aaj bhi mujhe utna hi pyar karte ho?...

Daya: boss chahe main tumse jitna bhi bura bartav kar lu...par sirf main hi janta hu...ki tum mere liye kya ho...main kabhi tumse nafrat nahin kar sakta...kabhi bhi nahin...aur phir kya tum mere dil ko nahin pad pate boss?...kya satrah saal ki saath ke baad yahin jan paya hain tumne mujhe ki itne chote wajah ke liye tumse nafrat karne lagunga?...aur shayad iska zimmedar bhi main hi hu...kya kuch nahin kiya tumne mere liye?...jaan tak zokhim mein dalne se piche nahin hate...

Abhijeet: tumne bhi to mujhe bachane ke liye kitne mushkilo se lada haina?...

Daya looked at him...it sounded like real Abhijeet...his buddy...his boss...Daya continued to say...

Daya: phir mujhe maloom nahin kya ho gaya tha...ek kamzor rishta jiski booniyad tak shaq mein hain...uske liye maine apne life ke sabse aheem rishte ka aapman kiya...shayad tum hi sahi ho yaar...chale jao tum...maine yahan tumhe beizzati ke siwa diya hi kya hain?...

Abhijeet: pyar,vishwas aur ek nayi zindagi...

Daya looked at him with jerk...Abhijeet continued in firm but soft tone...

Abhijeet: tum hi is Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke janamdata ho...us hatse ke baad purana wala Abhijeet mar gaya tha Daya...tumhi ne is naya wala Abhijeet ka janam diya jiske life ke ek aur sirf ek rishta tha Daya...tum...tumhari dosti...main is dosti ko chah kar bhi nahin thukra paunga Daya...tod kar bhi nahin tod paunga is rishte ko...kyun ki shayad yeh rishta aur tum mere rooh ka ek aheem hissa ban chuke ho...jud chuke ho mere astitwa se...

Daya: Abhi...kya tum mujhe maaf kar paoge is baar?...jaise pichle baar kiya tha jab Purbi...

Abhijeet: Daya please...main is baare mein koi baat nahin karna chahta...rahi baat maafi ki...galti sirf tumhara nahin mera bhi tha...mujhe tumse jhoot nahin bolna chahiye tha...

Daya: lekin mere khushi ke liye hi to bola tha na jhooth...

Abhijeet smiled and nodded...he knew Daya had felt it even thdn when he had not seen it...Daya said in firm tone...

Daya: lekin main Shreya ko maaf nahin karunga boss...kabhi nahin...

Abhijeet(angrily): Daya!...(softly)...uski koi galti nahin hain yaar...maine use maaf kar diya hain...

Daya(angrily): main tumhare tarah wide hearted nahin hu Abhi...maine aaj tak Purbi ko maaf nahin kiya hain kyun ke usne mere zindagi ke sabse anmol aur keemti rishte ka aapman ki thi...agar Shreya ko maine maaf kar diya to mera dil mujhe kabhi maaf nahin kiya aur agar Shreya ko maafi mil gaya...to yeh Purbi ke saath nainsaafi hoga...ek hi galti ke liye dono ke anjaam alag kyun?...ek ko maafi mil sakta hain to dusre ko kyun nahin...yahin sawal mujhe humesha khata rahega...hume sikhaya jata hain na ke duty ke aage no emotions...par Shreya ne woh ghilona harkat personal emotions ke taud par ki thi...duty ke aadh mein apne interest ke liye yeh ki thi woh...

Abhijeet: dekh Shreya to tujhse pyar karti haina?...yeh to pyar mein normal haina?...

Daya(in firm tone): pyar to Purbi bhi karti thi na?...lekin aaj tak use chodne ke baad nahin pachtaya maine...main mere zindagi ke sabse anmol aur khas rishta ka aapman nahin bardash kar paunga...

Abhijeet: yaar ho jata hain aisa...pyar karti hain woh tujhse...

Daya(in angry tone): pyar karne ka matlab jo maan mein aaye woh karna nahin hota hain boss...tumne satrah saalon se mera saath nibhaya par tumne kabhi mujhe leke itna possessive nahin hue...aur woh sirf ek saal ke so called rishtein ke wajah se...tumhara...ya sahi tareeke se humara dosti ka aapman kiya usne...soch bhi kaise liya Shreya ne ki Abhijeet Daya ko chot pahuchayega?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): yaar tab mujhe hi khud pe yakeen nahin tha,..kuch yaad jo nahin tha...aur woh to tujhse pagalo ki tarah pyar karti hain...main manta hu ki thoda bura laga tha par...khush bhi hua tha ki at least tujhe koi mil gaya hain itna sachcha pyar karnewali...

Daya(shouted): sachcha pyar?...ise sachcha pyar kehte ho tum?...yeh real love hain ya koi filmy love story jo koi I LOVE YOU na kehne se izhaar nahin hota...dil ke dhadkan na pada jaye...ankho mein feelings na samjha jaye...yeh sachcha pyar hain?...yeh to filmy story hain jahan sirf demands ke list pesh kiya jaye...apne aashiq ke liye dusro ke izzat ko mitti mein mil4 diya jaye...ise pyar kehna pyar ke aapman hain...

Abhijeet(in anger): tum us se izhaar kyun nahin kiya Daya?...main to tumhe uske ghar tak bhi le gaya tha na?...use tab hi keh dete to aaj yeh naubat hi aati...

Daya(in low tone): darta hu main pyar se...Sonali aur Purbi dono hi cases mein mere saath jo hua...main pyar se darne laga hu bhai...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): to in sab mein Shreya ki kya galti hain?...usne to sirf tujhe pyar kiya...intezaar kiya tera...tujhe chaha se us ne...kadar karna chahiye tujhe uske pyar ka...

Daya: woh mere past nahin janti thi?...Tarika ya Purvi se sab suna hi hoga usne...to nahin janti mere dar ko?...to usne khud kadam kyun nahin badhaya?...pehle keh deti mujhse...pata to tha hi na use ki mere dil mein uske kiye kuch to hain...

Abhijeet: yeh sab ek ladki ke liye utna aasan nahin hain...us par samaj ke,apne gharwalo ke aur aur bhi bohot pressure hota hain...pata hain tumhe uske mummy ko heart problem hain?...koi bhi sadma unke liye jaan lewa ho sakta hain?...to tumhi batao woh kaise unhe yeh kehti ki woh Siddharth se shadi nahin karna chahti?...agar unhe kuch ho jati to kya Shreya kabhi khud ko maaf kar pati?...

Daya grabbed Abhijeet from his arms and said in sharp tone...

Daya: kya baat hain boss?...bohot tarafdari kar rahe ho unlogo ki?...ek baat batao...aaj bhi tum maaji ko miss karte ho na?...aaj bhi maaji ke yaadein tumhe tadpata hain...haina?...aaj bhi unke maut ke guilt mein tum ghut rahe ho...haina?...

Abhijeet only nodded feeling that pain again...Daya said in soft tone...

Daya: sorry Abhi aaj phirse tumhe woh dard yaad dilaya maine...par tumhi socho...why do you miss her even after so many years of her death?...because she loved you and somewhere you love her so much...isn't it?...

Abhijeet nodded again...remembering his mother's face...her care and concern for him...yes he loved her so much...he said in lost tone...

Abhijeet: haan yaar bohot miss karta hu unhe aaj...bohot pyar karta tha unhe main...dil se unhe apni maa man bhi chuka tha...par keh nahin paya...himmat nahin hota tha...bohot pyar karti thi mujhe woh...kitna bura bartav karta tha...par mera care karna nahin chodti thi...tab irritating lagta tha par ab bohot miss karta hu woh sab...

Daya(in soft tone): pata hain tumhe itna care kyun karti thi?...pyar jo karti thi tumse...bhalai chahti thi tumhari...yeh maa hoti hi ek aisi rishta hain...chahe kuch bhi ho jaye...woh bas apni aulad ki khushi hi chahegi...

Abhijeet: in sab baaton ka is topic se kya lena dena Daya?...aanchooo(sneeze)

Daya(in sharp tone): Shreya ki maa bhi to uski khushi hi chahti haina boss?...

Abhijeet(confused): haan hogi na...

Daya: to mujhe ek baat batao...agar Shreya ke khushi mere saath hain to woh kyun inkaar karti?...kyun lagta unhe sadma?...bas ek beti hone ke haq se unhe jake samjhati na woh?...thoda naraaz hote par maan bhi zaroor jate...kyun nahin mante?...maa to beti ki khushi hi chahenge na?...apni pati ko bhi woh hi samjati...par nahin Shreya ko to achanak breakfast table pe kehna tha ki nahin mujhe Siddharth se shadi nahin karna...har maa baap ko isse sadma lag sakta hain...

Abhijeet: main tumhare baat samajh raha hu...par yaar uske angle se bhi socho...woh kis haq se tumhare baat kehti apni parents ko?...woh to sure bhi nahin thi ki tum use pyar karte ho bhi ya nahin...kabhi izhaar to nahin kiya tha tumne usse...

Daya(in calm tone): Vivek aur Tasha yaad haina tumhe?...hum sab jante the ki woh dono ek dusre se behad pyar karte the...par tumne kabhi dekha hain dono ko date karte huye...ek dusre ko rose ya chocolate dete huye ya at least I LOVE YOU kehte huye?...par pyar tha...Vivek ko bhi aur Tasha ko bhi...kya Tasha se kabhi izhaar kiya tha Vivek?...par sachcha pyar tha...itna ki Tasha ke maut ke saath saath Vivek ke muskan ke bhi maut ho gaya tha...pyar jatana do type ka hota hain...ek woh jo tum forensic lab jake Tarika ke saath karte ho...(Abhijeet blushed)...sharmao mat...dusra woh jo Vivek Tasha ke saath karta tha...maine woh dusra way apnaya tha issi umeed se ki Tasha ke tarah shayad Shreya bhi samajh jayegi...bhool gaya tha har insaan ek jaisa nahin hota hain...

Abhijeet(stubbornly): yaar woh ek ladki hain...ek ladki pe duniya aur samaj ki aise bohot si pressure hoti hain jo hum mard kabhi nahin samajh sakte...

Daya(coldly): jaan sakta hu kaisa pressure?...

Abhijeet(surprised): arree!...ek ladki agar zyada din tak unmarried rahi to tumhe andaaza bhi hain uske gharwalo ko kya kya pareshani hota hain?...kitne taane sunna padte hain unhe apne rishtedaro se?

Daya: tumhari irada theek nahin lag raha hain boss...kahin tum Shreya(Abhijeet's daughter) ko atthara pad hote hi shadi karwa dene ke bare mein to nahin soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet(angry): Daya!...pagal ho kya tum?...Shreya mere beti hain...use main is kaabil bana raha hu ki woh apni zindagi ke jung apne dum pe lad sake...woh kamzor nahin hogi...nahi kisike tukro pe jeeyegi...yeh uski life hain...woh shadi kare ya na kare uski decision...

Daya(calmly): to agar uski shadi nahin huyi to duniya tumhe taane nahin degi ki dekho adopted beti hain isliye Senior Inspector Abhijeet ne apne beti ke shadi nahin karwaya?

Abhijeet(super angry): DAYAAA!...

Daya(in calm tone): cheekhne se kuch saabit nahin hoga...jawab do mujhe...

Abhijeet(in firm tone): main duniya ke parwa nahin karta Daya?...na hi samaj ke...yeh log kabhi musibat mein saath nahin dete...to why do I need to care for them...Shreya ko main pal raha hu...uski pita main hu...na hi yeh samaj...samaj kabhi musibat mein saath nahin deta...duniya ko to bas taane marne ka mauka chahiye...woh log humesha piche kheechte hain...agar aage badna hain aur khush rehna hain to duniya ke baaton ko ansuna karke chalna chahiye...manzeel hasil karne ke liye yeh sari taane,karwi baatein sab rukabat hain...humne bhi duniya ke kitne taane nazarandaaz karke aage badhe hain...aur rahi baat shadi ki...hum log 21st century mein belong karte hain...na hi 16st century mein jahan beti ki shadi na hone par logo ko samaj se nikal diya jata tha...samjhe tum?

Daya(sarastically): wah! wah!...kitna achcha lecture dete hain aap Senior Inspector Abhijeet...ek baat zara clear kijiye...agar aapki Shreya ke liye yeh sari theory apply kiya ja sakta hain to Inspector Shreya ke liye kyun nahin?...woh bhi to 21st century ka hi hain...woh bhi ek independent,brave and confident lady...

Abhijeet was too shocked to realise what Daya had meant actually...he answered slowly...

Abhijeet: yaar sabke mindset ek jaisa thodi na hota hain...uske dad ka mindset thoda purane zamane ki hain...

Daya: par Shreya to modern hain na?...nahin to woh 'pyar' ke liye sari limits thodi na cross karti?...bina apne career ke bare mein sochke woh cafe se tume arrest thodi karti?...

Abhijeet: yahin main keh raha hu yaar...woh tujhd bohot pyar karti hain...tujhe use apnana chahiye...

Daya: kitna fees mila hain tumhe jo uski lagata waqalat kar rahe ho?...woh do saal pehle jab CID mein aayi thi tabse hi main dekh raha hu ki woh attention seeker hain...apne seniors se bhi jaban chalati hain...us din jo hua kya woh pyar tha? ya DCP ke dil jeetne ki technique?...

Abhijeet(angry): DAYAAA!...tu ek ladki ka insult kar raha hain...mazak bana raha hain uski beinteha pyar ka...

Daya: ladki ke insult,insult hota hain...aur hum ladko ka?...hum mein emotions nahin hote?...seene mein dil nahin hote?...hume insult feel nahin hota?...tumhe nahin hua tha us din jab satrah saal imaandari se duty karne ke baad public place mein haatho me hathkadi bandha gaya tha ek junior ke hathon?...aur badle mein kya mila tha?...ek mamooli sa sorry?...woh bhi tab jab tumne use concern dikhaya tab?...akele mein?...kyun sabke saamne nahin bol payi?...izzat chali jati?...khudki izzat izzat aur dusro ki izzat kuch bhi nahin?

Abhijeet(with tease): wah! Daya aaj tumhe bohot parwa ho raha hain mera...us din bureau mein sabke samne jhagda karte waqt khayal nahin tha?...yeh nahin socha tab ki juniors ke saamne kya izzat bach raha hain mera?...Daya tumhe jhagda karna tha personally not proffesionally...to bureau mein sabke saamne kyun?...kahin aur kyun nahin?...ghar bula sakte the...ya mere ghar aa sakte the...uske baad har baar mera insult kiya tumne...main jahan aata tha tum wahan se chale jate the...har baar...har baar...juniors ke aankho mein main khud ke liye pity aur sympathy dekhta tha Daya...kya woh insult nahin tha Daya?...woh insult mujhe cafe wali insult se zyada chubti thi...kyun Daya?...aur aaj achanak kya ho gaya?...bare aaye ho mujhe humdardi dikhane...

Daya: shayad aaj tumhe yeh sab humdardi lag raha hain...par trust me yeh sab humdardi nahin hain...aaj jab Shreya se tumhari transfer lene ke faisle ke bare mein pata chala tab...

Abhijeet: dekha tumne Shreya humare judaai nahin chahti...woh kitni achchi hain...

Daya: oh please boss!...Shreya ke waqalat bandh karo please...use humari puri team in sabke zimmedar manti hain...isliye woh tumhe rokna chahti hain...aaj jab usne kaha tum transfer le rahe ho...mere pairo ke neeche se zameen hi khisak gaya...yakeen mano boss main tumse juda nahin reh sakta...jis tarah tum mujhe apni rooh ka hissa mante ho...main bhi tumhe apne rooh ka hissa manta hu...main tumse juda nahin reh sakta...main bhi tumhare tarah humare is dosti ko todke bhi nahin tod sakta...yeh mere bhi zindagi ke ek aur aakhri rishta hain...us din jo bhi kaha tha gusse mein kaha tha maine...sach mein...mera yakeen karo please...

Abhijeet: itna gussa?...

Daya: haan Abhi...main tab sirf apne bare mein soch raha tha...ekbaar bhi tumhare bare mein nahin socha...ekbaar bhi nahin socha ki tumpe kya beetegi jab main humari rishte ko thukda dunga...main tumse bohot pyar karta hu boss...nahin reh sakta tumhare bina...mat jaona boss mujhe chodke...

Abhijeet: yaar shayad bohot der ho gaya hain...maine apply kardiya hain Daya...bohot jald sanction bhi ho jayega...

Daya now broke into tears and sat down on floor with a thud...Abhijeet knelt beside him...pulled up his face...wiped away his tears and after pointing towards the window,he said...

Abhijeet: woh dekho Daya...

Daya looked and was remained stunned...the next morning had arrived...the rainfall had ceased...fresh and golden sunlight was peeping through the clouds...and a beautiful rainbow had formed in perfect semi circle...Abhijeet said in lovely tone...

Abhijeet: naya savera aa gaya hain Daya...duniya mein bhi...humare rishta mein bhi...yeh naya savera hain...is mein humare rishte mein koi galatfaimi ya dukh ki jagah nahin rahega...na hi udasi rahegi...dekh agar order aa gaya to mujhe jana hi padega...par main is khushi ke saath jaunga ki mujhe mera chota bhai wapas mil gaya hain...hum saath honge Daya...chahe kitna bhi dur rahe ek dusre se par dil se humesha saath rahenge...

 _ **Tu mile**_

 _ **dil khile**_

 _ **aur jeene ko kya chahiye**_

 _ **na ho tu udas**_

 _ **tere pass pass**_

 _ **main rahunga zindagi bhar**_

 _ **sare sansar ka pyar**_

 _ **maine tujhi mein paya...**_

 _ **tu mile**_

 _ **dil khile**_

 _ **aur jeene ko kya chahiye...**_

Daya hugged him tightly...he was crying continously...Abhijeet said...

Daya: tum mujhse ab bhi bohot pyar karte ho na Abhi?...

Abhijeet(smiled): tujhe batane ke zaroorat padta hain pagal?...

Daya: to na jaona boss...

Abhijeet(with a sigh): agar yeh possible hota na Daya...to main kabhi jata hi nahin...par main koshish karunga Daya...jee tod koshish karunga yaar...yahan wapas aane ke liye...

Daya buried his face more deeply in his secured shell...and said...

Daya: mujhe tumpar pura yakeen hain boss...tum zaroor wapas aoge yahan...apne Daya ke pass...haina?...tumhe aana hi hoga...Daya ke bina Abhijeet bhi adhoora hain...

Abhijeet: achcha?...aapko yeh galatfaimi bhi hain?...

Daya(hit him in his arm): tum bohot bure hu...main sach keh raha hu...sach keh raha hu...tum nahin jante tumhare dil ko...main janta hu...hunh!...

Abhijeet: aaanchoo(sneeze)...

Daya immediately separated himself from him and said...

Daya: munh pe aise sneeze karte hain kya koi?...bad manners...

Abhijeet: ek baat batau...pehle apna phone uthao aur use jod...bechara bohot der se toota pada hain...

Daya smiled and did as Abhijeet said...he switched on the mobile...Abhijeet was smiling...a genuine smile...but all of a sudden felt a bit dizzy...he was about to fall when he felt a tight grip around him...Daya asked him in anxious tone...

Daya: yaar Abhi yeh kya ho raha hain tumhare saath bar bar?...itna chakkar kyun aa raha hain tumhe bar bar?...(seeing him silent)...main kuch puch raha hu tumse...(shouted)...BOLO!...

Abhijeet lowered his face in fear and guilt...seeing that Daya shouted...

Daya: sar jhukake khada rehne se kuch nahin hoga...bolte ho ki nahin...(gripped his fist as if wanted to punch him)...

Abhijeet(in guilty tone): kal dophar se kuch nahin khaya tha na isliye...(taking a glance of his angry red eyes)...subah bhi sirf ek hi sandwitch khaya tha...to weakness lag raha hain...sorry...

Daya: yaar main kya karu tera Abhi?...tum to ek...ek...(searched for proper adjectives)

Abhijeet: haan bolo bolo...main to ek...ek...

Daya(with frustration): complicated species ho...jhooth bhi bolo...bula bhala bhi suno...usse hurt hoke transfer ke liye apply bhi karo...aur usi insan ke gam bhi khana pina bhi chod do...dhanya hain aap Senior Inspector Abhijeet...kash aapke do ek khubiyan mujh mein bhi aa jata...

Abhijeet(with tease): tathastu putra...aapke manokamna shighra hi purn hoga...

Daya(with helpless face): Abhi tum...

Abhijeet: kitna handsome ho...thank you for the compliment...par mujhe yeh baat pata hain...

Daya understood that his buddy was in mood of masti...so he said...

Daya: kya baat hain!...janab ko yeh galat andaaza bhi hain...tch tch!...sharpshine ho boss...galat khayal deemag se nikal do please...

Abhijeet(in fake anger): DAYAAA...sudhar ja warna khub pitega mujhse...

Daya: achcha thik hain thik hain...kar lena pitayi...par yaar subah ho gayi...chalo nikalte hain...pehle hospital chalte hain...phir...

Abhijeet(in innocent tone): hospital kyun?

Daya(in fake sweetness): kyun?...jhoola jo jhulna hain...

Abhijeet(hell shocked): JHOOLA!...

Daya: jab samajh hi rahe ho to puch kyun rahe ho?...tumhare haath ka ilaaz karwana hain...

Abhijeet: yaar tune dressing kar diya haina?...to...

Daya: NAHINN!...yaar uske baad aaj chutti lenge...(sadly)...shayad aakhri baar hi sahi...aaj saath mein time beetayenge...

At that moment Daya's mobile rang...he was shocked to see the caller...he only uttered...

Daya: RAAWAN!...

Abhijeet: baat kar baat kar nahin to parade laga denge...

Daya accepted the call and managed to say...

Daya: hello sir...good morning...

Pradyuman(super angry): main janta hu Abhijeet tumhare saath hain...phone speaker pe do turant...

Daya did as he was ordered and both of them gulped down in fear...Pradyuman said...

Pradyuman: Abhijeet yeh main kya sun raha hu?...aur kya dekh raha hu?...

Abhijeet(innocently): kya sir?...

Pradyuman: tumhara clearence letter mere table pe pada hain...(duo dropped a few drops of tears)...KYUN HAAN?...itna bada faisla le liya tumne?...samajhte kya ho khudko?...

Abhijeet(in moist tone): I am sorry sir...extremely sorry...

Pradyuman: wajah jan sakta hu?

Daya: main hu wajah sir...mere wajah se hi Abhi ne yeh kadam uthaya hain...mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir...

Abhijeet: kal raat hum baat kar chuke hain Daya...wajah to main hi hu...

Daya: main hu...

Abhijeet: main hu...

Daya: main...

Abhijeet: main...

Pradyuman(shouted): chup ho jao tum dono...bilkul chup...bakri ki tarah main main kiye ja rahe hain dono ke dono hi...(duo smiled)...muskurana bandh karke suno...aaj bureau aane ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...kal se aa jana dono duty pe...time pe...

Daya: sir...Abhi ka transfer?...boss ko to...

Pradyuman: aapko chinta karne ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...aap apne boss ke saath time beetaye to hi achcha hoga...DIG sir se baat ho gaya hain...nahin jayega tumhare boss kahin...

Duo(simultaneously): YAHOO!...

Pradyuman(with tease): nahin Google...

He cut the call immediately...duo looked at each other and hugged each other tightly with a pure smile in lips...they felt completed now...

 _ **Gam hain kise**_

 _ **sara jahan chahe dushman ho**_

 _ **kya chahiye haathon mein jab**_

 _ **tera daaman ho**_

 _ **tu hain jahan**_

 _ **manzeel wahan**_

 _ **dhadkano ki tarah**_

 _ **apne dil mein mujhko chupalo...**_

* * *

 **it is not necessary that a bad start should have a bad end always...**

 **Rishto ke beech jhooth,galatfaimi etc ke jagah kabhi nahin honi chahiye...agar hua to turant khulkar baat karke use bhagana chahiye**

 **Rishto mein dooriyan ek tarfa nahin hota...galti dono ki hi hoti hain...tali kabhi ek haath se nahin bajti...**

* * *

 _ek bohot bada treat di maine...chalo aaplog bhi mujhe bade bade reviews do as my treat...  
_

 _Please read and review..._


End file.
